User blog:Daphne Bloodriver/Oh My God Jack quotes!
Well I had some time after school to think about PH so I layed on the closed my eyes and suddenly Jack quotes are ringing in my head and I really think that every single one has a double meaning! Lets start shall we?If you have some theory or more quotes do tell>I dont like Jack so I wont write more for him at all~ I don't want to kill you!(I wonder who said this Oswald?Oz?) Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."(Be careful you are being watched by the girl whom mother I have stalked,killed her uncle and killed her none than less) "Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?(Will you protect the new Glen? I killed Oswald,) "Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too."(yea I killed Glen or he killed me and then someone used his leftovers to seal me ohh yeah and I fooled everyone into thinking that we were protecting the stones and that my body is inside and now Oswald sacrifice is pointless) "So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?"(NO COMMENT) "I don't need friends or status anymore... because I only need you, Lacie!" (You retard you need food and water too!You are human!) I want to see you, I want to see you! I want to see you again!! No matter... what it takes. (So I am going to kill another Glen free myself and then control Oz to find Lacie) I sense that if I try to get too close...I'll lose her again".(and you did) Whenever it snows... I am reminded of those days....the day that you found me....and the day that I finally found you...-and I lost you again, Lacie.'' and this time... Its for good''"(yes Jack death is really ugly but all people die and so will you)' ''"Here I've shown you all my memories...and yet it seems you still missed the point... No, rather it's that... You're refusing to see the truth..."(Well exuxe Oz I wouldnt want to know either that I had been a doll and then giant rabbit who killed everyone in Sabriel and that psycho is controling me now and has been lying to the whole time) "You're such a brat, Oz..."(Please Jack you are the one to talk.....Lacie died and yo cant leave the girl alone even after that!?) "I'll show you.. Just how wrong that statement is...This body... Does not belong to Oz Vessalius...nothing can belong to someone like you. You can achieve nothing, you can't become anything...you can't, you just can't!"(I dont belive you~I had been born you are 100 year old!) "you are nothing, you are nothingness...'because you destroy everything!'"(well you ordered me and forced me to do that!) Since you won’t let me into the tower, I’m going through the window. Climbing trees is my specialty."(Yeah very'' subtle Jack and then first branch SNAP!and you fell down use the door like all normal people do) ''"Nothing. Revis just showed her to me from the bottom of this tower.(Liar,Liar pants on fire!) "Oswald is a dear friend to me."(very dear I even killed him becasue I love him so much~) "Why don’t we go see Lacie together?"(She died?) Oz... I hope you can stop him... my one and only friend... Glen Baskerville--"(meaning I hope you can stop him from stopping me to bring Lacie back) The abyss is a dimension time.A place where a newborn baby can turn into witherd old man in the span of seconds.(You dont say?We knew that wayyyyyyy before you told us.) If you were to repeat past again I will turn this body into blade that will end Death Gods.(To Baskervilles meaning if Oswald and Baskervilles try to stop him he will once again kill them and start the Tragedy of Sablier) You can never hope to defeat B-Rabbit.(To Baskervilles in chapter 70 they could not defeat Oz The B-Rabbit) “You asked me who I was because I Look suspicious so were I to claim “Nay I am not”… you’d suspect me even more… isn’t that right?”(Nope you still look suspicious to me) I just want be close to the only thing left from Lacie.(ohh you were close~So close he accidentally killed her) Category:Blog posts